La passion qui s'y cache
by Emmy.Snape
Summary: Hermione retourne à Poudlard...
1. Le retour

** Le Retour**

* * *

A Londres, dans un appartement situé aux alentours de King's Cross, vivait une jeune femme du nom d'Hermione Granger. On ne pouvait qualifier ce lieu comme luxueux mais cela n'empêchait point qu'il fut décoré avec raffinement et distinction.

Au milieu du salon, sur l'élégant tapis parsemé de livre, se trouvait une belle silhouette assise en tailleur qui lisait une lettre, les sourcils froncés.

"_ Chère Miss Granger, _

_ Au vu de votre excellent C.V. Votre sucées ne m'est point surprenant. Je vous adresse cette lettre pour vous demander de bien vouloir rejoindre Poudlard le 30 Août pour une réunion des professeurs. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous considérer aujourd'hui comme collègue. Vous serez, je l'espère, un excellent professeur de métamorphose. _

_ Toutes mes félicitations pour votre nouvel emploi._

_ Sincèrement_

_ Minerva McGonagal _

_ Directrice de l'école de_

_ sorcellerie, Poudlard._"

Se levant précipitamment, elle courut vers sa chambre pour commencer ses préparatifs de départ. C'était la énième fois qu'elle lisait ce billet. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle songea au bonheur qui l'attendait la bas. Car voilà déjà quatre ans qu elle avait franchi le portail de cette école qui avait été son foyer durant de longues années. Mais maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu, elle espérait, cette fois, vivre avec insouciance au château.

Dés qu'elle finit de faire ses bagages, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se prépara un déjeuner froid. surveillant l'heure, elle engloutit rapidement deux sandwichs au poulet et sortit de l'appartement en fredonnant.

Elle arriva à prés-au-lard en transplanant et se dirigea vers l'imposante école de magie. Arrivé devant le portail, elle vit un homme habillé en noir se dirigeait vers elle d'un air mécontent.

_ Voudriez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda t-il, arrogant.

_ La même chose que vous il me semble. Rétorqua t-elle, froidement.

Elle avait oublié combien ce personnage était méprisable et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait une taille et un corps imposant. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit.

_ Je ne crois pas...Miss Granger. Toujours aussi impertinente.

_ De quel droit me parler vous ainsi ? Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur ! s'écria t-elle les joues légèrement rosies.

_ Je serai toujours votre professeur et cela malgré vous.. Et j'ai les droits que je décide d'avoir !

Soudain, un toussotement digne d'Ombrage les sortit de leurs joutes verbales. Un bel homme au visage charmeur se tenait devant eux, apparemment amusé par leur querelle. Sans perdre de temps, il s'avança vers la jeune femme en souriant.

_ Miss.. Granger, je présume ? Ou devrais je dire Professeur Granger. Je suis William Colin, le nouveau professeur des charmes.

_ Bonsoir, Monsieur.

_ William serait plus approprié je pense, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Eh bien vous ne pensez pas, coupa Rogue, froidement, en se dirigeant, à grands pas, vers le château.

_ Ai je dit quelque chose de mal professeur Granger ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

_ Pas le moins du monde. Votre seule mal-fait a été de vous être montré sociable. Et je m'appelle Hermione.

Et sans attendre, elle s'en alla découvrir ses nouveaux appartements, laissant un William Colin abasourdi.


	2. Le premier jour

** Premier Jour**

* * *

Le soir, la réunion des Professeurs se passa normalement, dans la jovialité et le calme. Hermione fut contente de discuter avec Hagrid qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Mais elle fut extrêmement étonnée de voir le Professeur Slughorn arriver. Elle appris alors qu'il enseignait toujours les potions et que Rogue avait gardé son poste de Défense contre les force du mal.

A cette annonce, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'homme en noir. Ce dernier la regarda, un sourcil relevé, l'air hautain. Cela l'irrita.

Pendant le dîner, elle fut contrainte de s'asseoir à coté de lui faute de place. Les autres avaient été plus rapide qu'elle à fuir le taciturne Professeur.

_ Voyez vous qui se tien là... Seriez vous en train de me suivre miss Granger ?

Choquée qu'il ait daigné lui parler, la jeune femme faillit s'étouffer en avalant un morceau de viande.

Souriant sarcastiquement, il la regarda reprendre son souffle.

_ Miss Je-sais-tout aurait elle perdu sa langue ?

_ Le fait d'apprendre que vous saviez parler m'a laissé sans voix, rétorqua t-elle froidement.

Sa bouche se serra et il se pinça l'arête du nez, mécontent. Après lui avoir lancé un regard glacial, il poursuivit son repas en silence.

Hermione jubilait d'avoir trouvé une aussi belle phrase pour lui rabattre son clapet. Il fallait avouer qu'il intimidait sérieusement. Elle avait toujours admiré pour son intelligence et sa loyauté mais aussi pour son calme olympien et sa voix...

Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Sa voix ? Elle perdait l'esprit...

Rassasiée, elle se leva de table pour rejoindre ses nouveaux appartements. Arrivée au 2ème étage, elle pénétra dans un couloir dont l'un des murs était décoré par trois longs tableaux. Le premier représentait un adolescent insouciant qui souriait et buvait comme une trou. assis dans . Dans deuxième se tenait un homme sérieux et élégant assis dans un fauteuil sombre, un livre à la main.

Et enfin sur le troisième, qui était l'accès à ses quartiers, était peinte une femme d'une beauté époustouflante qui souriait machiavéliquement en jetant des sorts à de pauvres animaux. Le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange traversa rapidement l'esprit d'Hermione et celle ci frissonna de mal l'aise.

Sans attendre, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans son nouveau foyer. Plus tôt dans la soirée elle avait commencé à ranger ses affaires mais avait du s'interrompre au vu de la réunion. Pourtant tout était à sa place comme elle se l'imaginait et tous ses bagages avaient été défaits. Grognant et fronçant les sourcils, elle récita toute un dissertation sur les droits que devraient avoir les elfes de maison.

Après s'être vêtu de son pyjama, elle prit un livre et regagna son lit. Elle songea au professeur Rogue et s'énerva de son comportement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se moque toujours des gens ? Elle se promit d'être à sa hauteur et de le battre dans son propre jeu. Commençant sa lecture, elle oublia la réalité et se sentit glisser dans un monde où le rêve avait sa place.


	3. Surprise

Surprise

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour entant que Professeur Granger et elle allait assister pour la première fois à la répartition en étant assise à la table des professeurs.

Se levant de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle trouva que sa peau était devenue trop pâle pour son bien. Se maquillant légèrement, elle rejoignit la grande salle où devaient déjeuner les enseignants.

Personne n'était encore arrivé. Gênée, elle s'assit à sa place et se servit une assiette de bacon aux œufs. En mangeant, elle s'arma de courage en se disant qu'il n y avait de mal à être la première à table.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête. C'était William Colin, le nouveau professeur de Sortilèges.

_ Bonjour Hermione. Vous êtes toute en beauté ce matin.

_ Bonjour à vous Colin. Et merci.

S'installant à coté d'elle, il se servit un assiette digne de Ronald Weasley.

_ Avez vous bien dormi très chère ? Demanda t-il, joyeusement.

_ Comme un loir. Et vous ?

Ils échangèrent ainsi des banalités alors que la salle se remplissait.

_ Toujours en si belle compagnie, murmura une voix suave.

Sursautant de peur, elle se retourna brusquement et renversa son jus de citrouille sur son nouvel interlocuteur.

Elle rencontra, alors, deux yeux noirs emplis de colère.

_ Professeur Rogue ! Oh mon dieu, je m'excuse ! Vous êtes trompé !

Ramassant une serviette, elle commença à tamponner son pantalon abîmé.

_ Granger, arrêtez, dit-il froidement. Arrêtez toute de suite !

Attrapant le bras de l'ancienne Gryffondor, il l'éloigna de lui.

_ Ne me touchez plus, siffla t-il dangereusement.

Furieuse, elle se leva d'un bond et quitta la Grande salle.

Mais pour qui il se prenait ?! Elle le haïssait comme jamais ! Lui et son minable pantalon. Qu'avait elle put lui faire pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Comme Harry et Ron lui manquait. Ce n'était que son premier jour mais pourtant elle avait une terrible envie de sortir du château. Rejoignant de nouveau ses appartements, elle s'étala sur le canapé et ne put retenir quelques larmes de colère.

Pourquoi cela l'affectait il autant ?

Se versant un verre de whisky pur feu, elle essaya de penser à autre chose.

Ce ne fut qu'au énième verre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sauté le déjeuner et qu'une faim de loup lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la porte. Elle se dit à elle même, en gloussant, que ce n'était pas très raisonnable de boire au travail. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle commença à courir vers les cuisines lorsqu'elle percuta une énorme chose noir qui semblait la rattraper.

Elle se retrouva alors blottie contre un torse fort où s'échappait un parfum d'herbes fraîchement coupées et de menthe.

_ Où allez vous comme ça, miss Granger ? Demanda une voix qu'elle n'eut de mal à reconnaître.

Redressant la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la terreur des cachots.

_ Encore vous ?! Laissez moi tranquille !

Fronçant les sourcils il s'abaissa encore plus et durant une fraction de seconde, Hermione pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser.

_ Que faîtes vous ? Murmura la jeune fille, abasourdie.

_ Granger, êtes vous saoule ?

Il avait prononcé ces paroles sur un ton des plus moqueur.

_ Non ! J'ai juste pris un verre.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et son odeur familière commençait à lui faire perdre la tête.

_ Vous mentez très mal jeune fille. Vous sentez vous capable de marcher seule ?

_ Bien sur ! répliqua t-elle.

_ Dans ce cas suivez moi, murmura t-il doucereusement.

La relâchant, il se dirigea vers le tableau qui représentait l'homme sévère.

Après quelques minutes, elle se retrouva assise dans un fauteuil sombre une potion de sobriété à la main.

_ Buvez, Granger.

Apres une seconde d'hésitation, elle avala le contenu de la fiole.

_ Pourquoi faîtes vous cela, Professeur?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Ne jouez pas avec moi, répondit la jeune femme.

_ Et vous arrêtez de vous plaindre et remerciez moi, rétorqua t-il moqueur.

_ Merci.

_ Où alliez vous toute à l'heure ?

_ Aux cuisines, souffla t-elle en rougissant.

Agitant élégamment sa baguette dans les airs, il fit apparaître une assiette pleine de purée et de saucisses.

_ Mangez, ordonna t-il.

L'effet de l'alcool commençait à s'estomper et elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Severus Rogue lui offrait un repas dans son salon. Se promettant de consacrer une grande partie de la nuit à songer à se phénomène, elle engloutit son repas tardif.

_ Pourquoi êtes vous revenue à Poudlard pour enseigner ?

Surprise par la question, elle regarda le maître des potion dans les yeux.

_ Pour pouvoir me consacrer à la recherche, répondit elle calmement.

Elle crut voir les coins de sa bouche tressaillir mais elle n'était point sûre.

_ comme vous, je suppose, ajouta t-elle après réflexion.

_ En effet.

Il avait haussé un sourcil et s'était pincé l'arête du nez.

_ Quel est le sujet de vos récentes recherches ?

Ainsi, il continua à lui poser des questions sur son travail jusqu'à ce que l'heure des répartitions arrive. Ils se dirigèrent, alors, ensemble vers la Grande Salle, au plus grand désarroi d'Hermione.


	4. Les premiers cours

** Premier jour**

* * *

Le festin de début d'année terminé, Hermione, dont l'étonnement ne faisait que croître, s'installa dans son salon, un livre à la main.

Le professeur Rogue avait été étrange durant toute l'après midi, elle ne trouvait point d'explication. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle aimait cela. Elle s'imaginait déjà entretenir de longues conversations sur les bien-faits de la mandragore sur les potions antidotes et autres sujets plus intéressant. Elle soupira de contentement et de soulagement en se disant que finalement elle n'avait pas d'ennemis.

Cette nuit, elle rêva du l'homme en noir.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme se réveilla en état choc.

Rogue ? Rêver de Rogue ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Mais en se rappelant de son souffle contre son oreille elle frissonna de plaisir.

Par merlin ! Quelle honte. Elle se rappelait avoir fait ce genre de rêve durant sa scolarité. Ce genre de rêve sur le professeur de potion. Qui maintenant était professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, d'ailleurs. Pourtant il était tellement ténébreux... Elle fut secouer d'un nouveau frisson.

Bon dieu, elle devait arrêter d'y songer. Que le diable l'emporte !

Regardant sa montre, elle se leva rapidement et alla prendre une douche. Refroidie, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait qu'une place de libre dans la table des professeurs. Cette chaise se trouvait entre Rogue et Colin. Grimaçant, elle s'assit en lançant un discret bonjour.

_ Seriez vous nerveuse pour votre premier jour d'enseignement ? Murmura _sa _voix à son oreille.

Son bas ventre tressauta et elle maudit l'ovulation.

_ Un peu.

_ Hermione ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai déjà enseigné en France et je puis vous assurer que c'est point difficile. Vous serez surprise par l'intelligence dont peuvent faire preuve ces jeunes enfants, s'exclama Colin, d'un ton sûr.

A l'expression de Rogue, elle ne sut si elle devait réprimer un rire ou un cri de frayeur. Il regardait le Professeur William avec une telle répugnance et un tel mépris qu'elle ne sut comment faisait Colin pour continuer de jacasser joyeusement sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Mon expérience, qui est pour le moins très riche, m'a prouvé que l'intelligence humaine dépassait souvent ce que l'on espérait d'elle.

_ Suffit.

Sa voix était tellement froide, qu'Hermione se sentit gelée. La table devint soudain silencieuse. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, Severus Rogue quitta la pièce, la cape tournoyant dans une danse majestueuse.

_ Ai je dit une bêtise, ma chère ? Demanda Colin, surpris.

_ Rien qui ne soit étrange venant de votre part.

Elle quitta à son tour la table, rejoignant ainsi son premier cours.

* * *

Les élèves ne furent pas déçus. Cette année, Leurs nouveaux professeurs étaient gentils, beaux, charmants et pédagogues. Tout ce dont pouvait rêver de jeunes gens.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione Granger s'allongea sur son lit, éreintée. Quelle épuisante journée ! Dieu soit loué, demain, elle n'enseignait que les 7ème année.

Pendant toute la journée, Rogue ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Et elle ne comprenait pas ses sautes d'humeur.

Un instant il paraissait courtois et amusant et l'autre il devenait cassant et froid.

écrasant un oreiller contre son visage, elle se dit qu'il ne méritait pas autant de réflexion. Cet homme allait la rendre folle à lier.

Ce dirigeant alors vers son laboratoire, elle reprit ses recherches qui traitaient d'un sortilège d'amour. Elle ne pouvait faire plus débile, songea t-elle tristement.

Alors qu'elle inventait le nouveau sort, elle se promit de rendre au professeur la monnaie de sa pièce en devenant plus froide que lui.


	5. Pré-au-lard

Trois mois étaient passés et décembre accompagné du vent froid et de la neige ouvrait ses portes. Hermione, plongée dans son travail, ne remarqua point le temps passé.

La Grande Salle avait été décorée par les douze traditionnels sapins et des chants de noël s'élevaient des armures ensorcelées. Une sortie à près-au-lard avait été prévu et Mc Gonagal avait exigé des professeurs de venir à une réunion pour la préparer.

_ Bonjour. En ce qui concerne la sortie, vous vous mettrez en deux pour les rondes autours du village.

_ Bien, répondit le professeur Chourave.

_ Hermione voulez vous être avec moi ? demanda Colin, un sourire au lèvre.

Une chaise racla, brusquement. C'était celle de Rogue. L'ignorant totalement comme elle faisait depuis quelques mois, la jeune fille répondit par l'affirmative.

C'est ainsi que trois groupes, chacun formé de deux professeurs , sillonnèrent les routes qui menaient à Pré-au-lard, le week-end suivant.

_ Vous avez froid Hermione ? demanda Colin, alors qu'il enlevait déjà sa cape.

_ Non pas du tout, je.., répondit-elle précipitamment.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà elle avait sa cape sur ses épaules. Pensant qu'il serait impoli d'insister, elle se tût. Sa cape avait une odeur de renfermé. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela combien l'odeur de Rogue pouvait être plaisante. Rougissant joliment, elle sentit son ventre se tendre.

_ Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller ainsi, pensa t-elle vivement.

Retrouvant son calme, elle continua de parler de tout et de rien. De choses d'une telle futilité qu'elle s'ennuia rapidement.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu aux Trois balais.

_ Vous êtes complètement gelée, murmura Colin en lui touchant la main.

_ Non, enfin si. Mais c'est tout à fait normal. Vous aussi, rétorqua t-elle en s'éloignant. Je vais aux toilettes.

_ Prenez votre temps.

Le pub était plein, tellement qu'il était facile de se perdre de vue. Trouvant une table tapie dans l'ombre, Hermione s'y installa voulant ainsi ne plus souffrir de la présence du jeune homme qui n'était en rien excitant.

_ Vous faîtes une pause Granger ?

Sursautant violemment, elle se retourna.

_ Professeur Rogue ?

_ 10 points pour Gryffondor. Quel sens de l'observation miss Granger ! s'exclama t-il ironiquement.

_ Que me voulez vous ?

_ Pourquoi fuyez vous ce pauvre garçon ? demanda t-il, sournoisement.

_ Plaît-il ?

_ Pourtant, il me semblait vraiment charmant.

_ Eh bien, je n'aime pas les garçons charmants, répondit-elle, le visage cramoisie.

_ Vous les aimez comment alors ?

_ Je n'ai pas à répondre. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma personne ? Demanda t-elle, un sourcil relevé.

S'asseyant à coté d'elle, il allongea ses longues jambes devant lui et se résigna au silence.

_ Vous ne répondez pas ?

_ Vous ne le faîtes pas non plus..

_ Vous êtes agaçant ! s'exclama t-elle, gênée. D'accord, je les aime intelligents...

_ Voilà qui est très étonnant. Vos critères sont restreins.

_ Pas du tout ! Mais je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler.

_ Il se fait tard. Dit-il, soudain, d'une voix grave. Nous devrions rentrer.

Tous deux quittèrent, alors, le pub pour rejoindre le confort du château.


	6. Répugnance

Répugnance

* * *

_ Vous pouvez vous asseoir Miss Granger. Et fermez la bouche vous avez l'air sotte.

_ Oui..Oui bien sur..., répondit le jeune femme, ébahie.

Hermione venait de pénétrer les appartements de Severus Rogue et avait découvert, à sa plus grande surprise, un énorme sapin de noël décoré avec goût. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il était su genre à apprécier les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle sentit alors une vague de tendresse envahir son être.

_ Lait ou citron ? Demanda l'homme de ses songes.

_ Lait, merci.

S'installant sur un fauteuil élégant il croisa les jambes et bu une gorgé. Un vague de frisson traversa la jeune femme alors qu'elle observait sa bouche se mouvoir avec la tasse.

_ Cela vous semble étrange que j'apprécie Noël ? Demanda t-il, sarcastique.

_ Je.. Je n'ai rien dit de tel !

_ Calmez vous et arrêtez de bégayer je ne vais pas vous manger.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle murmura un vague "je n'ai pas peur".

_ Alors vous allez me répondre ?

_ Eh bien, oui, je surprise. Vous êtes si sombre que je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas les fêtes, en général.

_ Sombre ? haha ! Quel adjectif ! Je vous imaginez plus inventive, Granger.

Choquée de l'avoir entendu rire, Hermione faillit s'étouffer dans sa tasse.

_ Pourquoi aimez vous donc ces fêtes ? Demanda t-elle soudainement.

Son masque de froideur avait repris sa place et la jeune femme se sentit reculer dans son siège.

_ Vous posez trop de questions, miss Granger.

_ Et vous ne répondez jamais !

_ Le dîner doit avoir été servi à cette heure. Nous allons être en retard.

et dans un tourbillon de capes noires, il quitta la pièce.

Lui courant après, elle essaya de le rattraper.

_ Mais pourquoi fuyez vous ? Est ce que je vous répugne au point que vous vous sentez écœuré dès qu'il s'agit de m'apprendre quelques chose sur vous ? s'écria t-elle, furieuse.

Il était dans un couloir sombre, un passage secret plus précisément, et elle avait de la peine à distinguer ses traits.

_ Me répugnez ? Me répugnez ? répéta t-il, en riant jaune.

_ C'est l'impression que vous donnez...

_ Je me répugne. Vous ne devriez pas me fréquenter, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, et sursauta violemment quand elle sentit son souffle dans son cou.

Ses lèvres étaient trop proches. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur.

_ Voyez combien vous me répugnez...Miss Granger.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et commença à les sucer.

_ Vous me répugnez, haleta t-il.

n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa franchement la retenant prisonnière, les mains lui tenant fermement les bras en haut de sa tête.

Hermione sentit ses jambes se ramollir et elle perdit tout contrôle, consumée par le désir.

_ Oui, souffla t-elle en tremblant.

c'est alors qu'elle sentit une main lui tâtait les seins, les pressant, les tordant.

_ Si douce...

il commença à lui embrasser le cou, affolant son pou.

Soudain, des pas se rapprochèrent.

S'écartant rapidement, le professeur continua son chemin la laissant pantelante, frustrée et indécise.


	7. La MAP

** Une M.A.P**

* * *

Par merlin ! Que venait il de se passait ? Nom d'un chien ! Qu'avait elle fait ?

Le souffle court, les joues cramoisies et les cheveux ébouriffés, elle était contre le mur dans un état de choc que seule une prise de conscience pouvait provoquer.

Réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par Rogue. Mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait ressenti ce feu ardant qui lui consumait les entrailles tel une étincelle dans un halo d'oxygène.

Mon dieu, comme ses lèvres étaient dévoratrices. Elle se sentait vulnérable et dépendante. Si faible.

Une décharge de désir la traversa alors qu'elle songeait à ses mains la parcourant passionnément.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi elle ?

Car, comme toute née moldu méprisée physiquement, justement ou injustement, par des sorciers racistes, elle avait peu confiance en ses charmes et ne pouvait comprendre comment un homme tel que Severus Rogue veuille bien l'embrasser.

Mais lui, il était si ténébreux, si envoûtant. Sa bouche sensuelle, sa voix suave, ses cheveux soyeux et noirs, son imposante taille, sa cape noire tournoyant autour de son corps à la démarche féline.

Serait elle amoureuse ? Repoussant cette pensée d'un geste de la main, elle reprit son chemin et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle atteigne ses appartements où elle essaya, en vain, de s'endormir.

* * *

Il était déjà minuit mais Hermione, chamboulée et le ventre vide, se tordait dans son lit. N'y tenant plus elle décida de se rendre aux cuisines.

Les cheveux ramenés en une tresse, elle quitta ses quartiers en pyjama écossais, emmitouflée dans un vieux pull tricoté par Mme Weasley.

Arrivée devant le portrait des fruits, elle gratta la poire et la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Professeur Granger ! Que faîtes vous ici ? Voulez vous que Dobby vous prépare à manger ? Nous vous cuisinerons tout ce que vous désirez ! s'écria l'elfe excité.

L'image de Rogue nu dans une marmite traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle se reprit aussitôt.

_ Oui, s'il te plaît, Dobby, répondit-elle timidement.

Plusieurs yeux globuleux la fixèrent d'un air étrange.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse remarquer quoi que ce soit elle avait déjà devant elle un immense plateau contenant des assiettes de poulet pannée, de purée de pomme de terre, de gâteaux en tout genre et un énorme pichet de jus de citrouille.

_ Wouaw ! Merci Dobby.

S'attaquant à son festin, elle se gava comme jamais.

Après s'être rassasiée, elle traversa le hall d'entré pour rejoindre les escaliers, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux tombant de sommeil.

Mais ses plans furent retardés alors qu'elle rentrait dans une silhouette vêtue de noire.

_ Il me semble que cela devient une habitude...Miss Granger.

réprimant un hoquet de surprise, elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ancien professeur.

_ Où étiez vous passez durant toute la soirée, souffla t-il de sa voix si particulière.

Sentant ses jambes l'abandonnées, Rogue la serra encore plus contre lui.

_ Je...je n'avais pas faim, répondit-elle,grisée par son odeur.

_ Ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a quelques instant.

Et sans prévenir il lui caressa la lèvres inférieure d'un doigt qu'il suça.

_ Mmm, des sucreries voyez vous.

Sa voix était devenue Roque, et un frisson la saisit.

_ Professeur, je sens que je vais défaillir.

_ Je vais vous porter.

Elle sentit alors un bras passait sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos.

Admirant son profil de corbeau, elle ne put s'échapper des bras de Morphée alors qu'il la berçait en marchant dans une chaleur réconfortante.


	8. Découché

** Découché**

* * *

_ Ahhh !

Hermione venait de se réveiller dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas à coté d'un homme dont les traits n'étaient pas visible.

Alors qu'elle se redressait une main lui attrapa le bras et la colla contre le torse de l'homme.

_ Miss Granger calmez vous !

_ Professeur Rogue ? Que faîtes vous ici ? demanda t-elle, surprise.

_ Ce que fait un homme dans son lit.

Rougissant comme une adolescente, elle essaya de se dégager en vain.

_ Arrêtez de vous tortiller contre moi, dit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre son ventre. Choquée, elle s'arrêta instantanément.

_ Pourquoi suis je ici ? demanda t-elle, gênée.

_ Hier vous vous êtes endormie dans mes bras. Ne connaissant pas votre mot de passe, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de vous installer dans mon lit.

_ Vous pouviez me réveiller !

_ ça aurait été moins amusant..., se moqua t-il.

_ Quelle heure est -il ?

_ C'est encore la nuit et nous sommes en vacances. Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ?

_ Rien.

_ Dans ce cas laissez moi vous embrasser.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il fondit sur elle tel un prédateur sur sa proie et la dévora de baisers.

_ Oh mon dieu, Pro... Professeur !

Elle se sentait fondre sur place, son ventre faire des soubresauts, et son intimité frémir.

_ Miss Granger...Hermione... Si belle...

Son corps fut parcourut de frissons à l'entente de son nom prononcé par cette voix qui la faisait tant chavirer.

Il était positionné sur elle entre ses jambes écartée et elle voulait le sentir encore plus. Il grogna de plaisir quand son bassin se frotta à l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Soudain il se releva et partit sans un mot vers une porte d'où il disparut.

Pantelante, Hermione resta immobile, fixant la porte d'une air abasourdi.

Après quelques secondes il revint, une expression plus sévère sur le visage.

_ Je m'excuse de ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler au spectacle de vos charmes. Je vous ai enlevé et j'ai faillit vous... Si jeune.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Rogue bafouiller et son cœur s'emplit d'affection. Le rejoignant en deux pas, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Voulez vous qu'on prenne le petit déjeuner ensemble chez moi ? J'ai une cuisine.

Ses yeux de jais s'illuminèrent et ils partirent chez elle à pas de loup.


	9. Le commencement

**Le commencement**

* * *

_ Alors, bacon ou saucisse ?

_ Aucune idée.

_ Dans ce cas les deux.

Se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine où se trouvait un réfrigérateur magique qu'elle avait fabriqué, Hermione commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

_ Puis je vous aider ? Demanda t-il, sournoisement. Je croyais que nous allions le préparer à deux.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il l'écarta du fourneau et reprit les choses main.

_ Vous cuisinez, M...mmm ?

Elle ne savait plus comment elle devait l'appeler. Cela semblait tellement déplacer si elle l'appelait professeur et encore plus si elle prononçait son nom.

Levant les yeux d'un air las, il se retourna.

_ Je suis maître de potions, je peux très bien suivre des instructions. Il faut être vraiment stupide pour ne pas savoir suivre une recette.

Elle l'entendit marmonner un "longdubat" et réprima un soupire. Ne s'y attardant pas, elle mit la table et sortit une carafe de jus de citrouille et du thé.

N'ayant plus autre chose à faire, elle se surprit à contempler l'homme en pyjama noir devant elle. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et le souvenir de l'intensité de ses baisers ne fit qu'accroître ce besoin. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté ? Il était si étrange... Il est vrai qu'il avait presque le double de son âge mais elle était adulte, indépendante et responsable. Et elle avait tellement envie de lui.

_ Qu'avez vous à me regarder ainsi ? Demanda t-il, doucereusement.

_ Je..je.. Rien ! S'écria t-elle, en rougissant.

_ Je dois aller à prés au lard dans la matinée. Voulez vous m'accompagner ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? rétorqua t-elle sur la défensive.

_ Acheter des livres... ou boire. Je sais que vous aimez cela, se moqua t-il. Et puis on ira chez moi pour les lire.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup !

Hermione était enchantée. Et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle goutta son assiette.

* * *

Fleury et Bott était vide en ce matin de vacances à la plus grande joie de la jeune femme que ne prit pas son temps et se jeta sur les bouquins, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure après, le couple sortit, les cheveux en bataille, portant de lourds cartons, pleins d'ouvrages.

Arrivés aux trois balais, ils burent deux bièreaubeurre et retroussèrent chemin vers les appartements de Severus.

Hermione soupira de bonheur lorsqu'elle entra dans le chaleureux sanctuaire où un feu rougeâtre brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

S'installant dans le sofa sombre, Severus épousseta l'épaule de la fille d'où s'étalait de la neige.

_ Vous allez attraper froid.

Se levant tel un félin, il pénétra sa chambre pour ressortir avec une chemise blanche qui devait lui appartenir.

_ Changez vous, miss Granger.

C'était dit avec une tel sensualité qu'Hermione se sentit liquéfiée sur place. Essayant de se redresser, elle fut maintenue par lui.

_ Laissez moi faire, susurra t-il.

Alors qu'il déboutonnait le manteau, elle se surprit à haleter. Il s'était rapproché d'une façon qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son front.

_ Levez les bras.

Elle obéit et il lui retira son pull en laine, mouillé. Elle était maintenant devant lui avec seulement un t-shirt indécemment transparent sur le dos. Lui effleurant les hanches, il commença à le relever aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à son tour.

Son souffle s'était accéléré. Mais Gentleman comme il l'était, il l'habilla de sa chemise blanche dont une odeur musquée s'échappait.

_ Très belle, ronronna t-il, torturé.

Ne pouvant plus le supporter, Hermione le regarda qu'un air suppliant.

_ Embrassez moi, s'il vous plait. Embrassez moi, Severus.

La prenant dans ses bras, il caressa ses lèvres légèrement.

_ Dîtes le encore.

_ Quoi ? demanda t-elle sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

_ Mon nom, dîtes le.

_ Severus.

Frissonnant, il reprit ses baisers, lui suçant les lèvres les mordillant, pénétrant de sa langue sa petite bouche juvénile. Puis soudain, il s'écarta.

_ Nous devrions commencer à lire.

_ Je le ferais si vous m'embrassez encore une fois.

La voyant, ainsi, abandonnée contre lui, les lèvres rouges sang et les joues rosies, il ne put que lui obéir.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi partagés entre lectures et baisers, insouciants comme ils ne l'ont jamais été.


	10. Pourquoi ?

** Pourquoi ?**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le début des vacances. Hermione n'avait pas revu Severus depuis. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots dans l'intention de lui parler, elle fut alertée par des chuchotements qui lui parvenaient d'un couloir sombre.

Se jetant un sort de désillusion, elle s'approcha du bruit d'un pas feutré.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit William Colin devant une gargouille décalée.

Il semblait plongé dans une discussion que seul son interlocuteur pouvait comprendre. De temps en temps il vérifiait s'il était seul et continuait son rapport dans une langue étrange. Hermione, qui voulait voir à qui il s'adressait, s'approcha.

Soudain un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Colin se retourna et regarda dans sa direction. Ne perdant pas de temps, La jeune femme sortit sa baguette, lança un "assurdiato" informulé et se mit à courir. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du sous sol, elle percuta une silhouette.

_ Miss Granger, murmura un timbre doucereux. Cela devient une habitude.

Pourtant on aurait dit que cette habitude l'enchantait car il la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

_ Je... je...

Elle essaya de parler mais la peur avait pris sa voix.

_ Que vous est il arrivé ?

Il paraissait inquiet. Ses sourcils avaient pris un angle étrange qu' Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable et séduisant.

_ Colin. Prononça t-elle, difficilement.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se serrèrent.

_ Venez, vous êtes frigorifiée.

elle le suivit sans poser de question et en quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent dans ses appartements. Il l'installa devant la cheminée, fit apparaître deux chocolats chauds et une couverture où elle se faufila.

Après un moment de réflexion, il vint s'installer à coté d'elle et l'entoura de son bras. Son parfum la réconforta instantanément.

_ Que vous est-il arrivé ?

_ Je vous cherchais et ... Attendez ! Pourquoi nous ai je pas vu depuis trois jours ?

_ Vous vous êtes languis de moi ? demanda t-il, sérieux.

_ C'est ce que vous vouliez ? demanda-t'elle, surprise et énervée.

_ Non ! enfin si. Voulezvousetremacavaliere?

_ Quoi ?

_ Voulez vous m'accompagner pour le bal de Noël ?

Il semblait, menaçant.

_ Non. Sauf si...

_ Miss Granger seriez vous en train de me faire chanter ? siffla t-il, dangereusement. N'oubliez pas qui je suis.

Et sans attendre il l'étala sur le canapé et s'allongea sur elle. Le poids de son corps l'extasia et elle se sentit fondre.

_ Sauf si vous m'embrassez Severus...

et c'est ce qu'il fit langoureusement.

_ Hermione, ronronna t-il. Vous êtes une torture. Vous viendrez avec moi ?

_ Oui !

il était en train de lui sucer le cou.

_ encore... Severus...

il était si chaud et doux.

Soudain, se rappelant de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, il se redressa.

_ Severus... viens...

Elle était rouge, ses lèvres réclamaient des baisers et sa voix s'était transformée en gémissements.

Fermant les yeux, il reprit son souffle et essaya d'oublier qu'elle voulait de lui.

_ Pourquoi étiez vous effrayée ?

_ Quoi ?

Elle semblait grise et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait noué ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui.

_ Hermione, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez ou je ne pourrais plus me contrôler.

L'idée qu'il ne se contrôla plus plu beaucoup à Hermione et elle ne le relâcha pas.

_ Au diable le contrôle !

Mais il l'avait déjà soulevé avec lui. Alors qu'elle avait le nez niché dans son cou, il la posa sur le bar.

_ Parlez moi.

Faisant la moue, elle acquiesça.

_ J'ai surpris Colin devant une sorte de passage secret parler dans une langue bizarre avec une personne. Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir être vu.

_ Et vous a t-il vu ?

_ Non. Et je n'ai pas pu voir la personne. et j'avais tellement peur. Comme si... comme si...

_ Comme s'il y avait des détraqueurs, termina t-il, froidement. Je vais le surveiller de plus près.

_ Nous allons.

_ Hors de question ! Vous êtes trop jeune.

_ Quoi ?! s'écria t-elle indignée. Je vous rappelle que j'ai beaucoup aidé pour la chute de Voldemort.

_ Cela n'explique pas que vous devrez risquer votre vie encore une fois !

_ De toute manière, je suis professeur. Il est de mon devoir de protéger les élèves de cette école.

_ Vous êtes aussi têtue qu'un Gryffondor, siffla t-il.

_ Et vous aussi maléfique qu'un Serpentard !

_ C'est vrai, répondit il, sarcastique.

_ Allez dîtes oui ! laissez moi faire cela avec vous ! le supplia t-elle.

elle se serra encore plus contre lui et commença à l'embrasser doucement.

_ dîtes oui... Severus... oui...

Ses mains couraient dans ses cheveux ébènes alors qu'il commençait à lui répondre.

_ C'est.. vous qui êtes... maléfique...

_ Dîtes oui...

_Oui...

Il lui suça les lèvres et pénétra sa bouche de sa langue.

Ils se séparèrent à court de souffle.

_ Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, murmura t-il. Venez.

Et ils partirent vers la grande salle.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin Hermione se demandait le pourquoi de son absence durant trois jours. L'idée qu'il soit resté seul durant tout ce temps pour se donner le courage de lui demander de l'accompagner à un bal lui paraissait romantique mais improbable. Elle se promit d'en découvrir la cause et cela même en usant de veritaserum.


	11. Révélation

** Révélation**

* * *

** Ce soir là, durant le dîner, Hermione fut plus lunatique qu'une Lovegood, ce qui était rarement le cas. **

** Elle réfléchissait à Colin et son détraqueur Y'avait-il une langue qui leur était propre ? Cela lui sembla bizarre car elle avait toujours imaginé ces créatures comme des animaux. **

** mordillant un morceau de côtelette, elle se dit qu'un détour à la bibliothèque, en particulier à la réserve, ne ferait pas de mal. **

** Soudain elle fut tirer de ses songes par Colin qui, apparemment, lui parlait. **

**_ Pardon ? **

**_ Je vous demandez si vous souhaitiez aller au bal avec moi, ma très chère Hermione.**

**Il affichait un sourire séduisant mais totalement cliché. **

**Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à sa droite. **

**_ Je suis déjà invitée. Mais merci beaucoup. **

**_ Puis je savoir par qui ? demanda t-il, d'un air pincé. **

**_ Moi.**

**C'était Severus, qui semblait-il, commençait à s'énerver. **

**_ Alors peut être pourriez vous me réserver une danse ? **

**_ Miss Granger passera la soirée avec moi. Trouvez vous une autre cavalière, Colin. **

**Puis se levant, il s'adressa à Hermione. **

**_ Venez. Il faut que nous travaillons sur nos recherches. **

* * *

**il s'engouffra dans son appartement tenant la jeune femme par le bras. **

**La faisant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, brutalement, il plongea ses yeux froids dans les siens, un air mécontent sur le visage. **

**_ Trois jours que je disparais et ce foutu merdeux vous fait déjà des avances ! L'avez vous encouragé ?**

**_ Bien sur que non ! s'écria t-elle, indignée. **

**_ Pourquoi cela ? Il est beau, jeune et assez cultivé. Il devrait vous plaire. **

**_ eh bien, il ne me plait pas ! Et puis, je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ! **

**_ Pourquoi n'avez vous pas acceptez ? **

**_ Mais j'y vais avec vous ! **

**_ Pourquoi ? Je suis vieux et pathétique ! J'essai de vous séduire alors que vous n'êtes qu'une enfant ! Vous devriez me trouver répugnant ! **

**Il était furieux. Et Hermione le trouva effrayant, ainsi, appuyé sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil sombre. **

**_ Je ne peux pas vous répondre. J'ai toujours été attirée par vous. C'est vous qui êtes beau. Tellement cultivé, fort, et votre intelligence dépasse l'entendement. Quant à votre humour je n'en puis dire autant, murmura t-elle en souriant. **

**_ Vous êtes folle. **

**_ je serai folle et sotte si je voulais sortir avec ce "foutu merdeux". **

**Il était redevenu calme. Mais il n'avait pas changé de position. **

**_ J'espérais que vous alliez me rendre la pareille en matière de compliments. **

**_ N'oubliez pas qui je suis Granger, grogna t-il, amusé. **

**Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement la laissant hors d'haleine. **

**_ Nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque pour nous informer sur les détraqueurs.**

**_ Que veux tu savoir ? haleta t-il**

**Elle était en train de lui sucer le cou. **

**_ S'ils ont une langue et Comment l'apprendre. **

**_ Les détraqueurs sont des créatures de magie noires. c'est l'équivalent d'un patronus en quelque sorte. C'est un gardien et un messager. Il n'a pas de langue, répondit-il en s'installant en dessous d'elle. Je suis un ex-mangemort, très chère. Tout ce dont tu as besoin ce trouve devant toi. **

**_ Tout ? **

**_ Oui. **

**_ Mmm, c'est bon à savoir. Où étiez...étais tu durant ces trois jours ? **

**Il semblait peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre. **

**_ En mission. **

**_ Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, curieuse.**

**_ Si je réponds c'est parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable quand tu veux découvrir la vérité. D'anciens mangemorts essaye de se regrouper. Mais comme je suis un traître il m'est difficile de m'infiltrer. Ma mission, dans l'ordre du phénix, consiste à savoir ce qu'ils trament. **

**_ Et Colin est un mangemort ? demanda t-elle ahurie. **

**_ Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, dit-il les sourcils froncés. Maintenant, nous devons nous informer sur ce jeune homme. Sur son passé. J'ai ramené les archives de l'école ici. **

**_ Quel sens de l'organisation ! se moqua t-elle, gentiment. **

**Il la porta juste à coté de cartons posés sur le tapis en face la cheminé, s'assit à coté d'elle et ils commencèrent les recherches dans un silence complet.**


	12. Découverte

**Découverte. **

* * *

Deux jours passèrent depuis qu'Hermione et Severus s'étaient mis au travail. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de compromettant au sujet de Colin.

_ C'est étrange il a l'air sage, murmura Hermione, alors qu'elle épiait son dossier scolaire.

_ Tom Jedusor aussi.

_ Ah ! Je savais qu'il y aurait un hic ! Il était à Serpe...

_ Oui ?

_ Je... Rien du tout, bafouilla t-elle rougissante.

_ Granger ! s'écria Snape, les sourcils froncés.

_ Je m'excuse ! Je vous.. te demande pardon ! de vielles habitudes !

_ Soit, répondit-il hautain.

Quittant son fauteuil, il se dirigea vers un buffet où venait d'apparaître une assiette remplie de sandwichs et une carafe de jus de citrouille.

_ C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Viens.

Après s'être attablé, ils commencèrent à manger.

_ Pourquoi parlait-il en étranger ?

_ Tu n'as pas reconnu la langue ?

_ Non. répondit-elle, soucieuse.

Il la regarda alors d'une manière si calculatrice qu'elle eut un frisson dans le dos.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda t-elle d'une voie aiguë.

_ Cela te gênerait-il si je pénétrais ton esprit ? susurra t-il, doucereusement.

Rougissant au vocabulaire, elle se demanda s'il allait faire de même avec son corps.

_ Maintenant ?!

_ Rien ne nous en empêche.

Essayant de reprendre son calme intérieur, elle pria pour qu'il ne tombe sur son rêve de la veille.

_ En effet.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Snape prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Hermione.

_ Ne me résiste pas. Legilimens !

Un tour billant d'images défila dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Cela ne dura qu'une minute.

_ Alors ?

_ Une seconde, je reviens. Murmura t-il, d'une voix roque.

5 minute plus tard, il refit son apparition.

_ C'était de l'albanais.

_ ça veut dire que...

_ Colin a reçu un message du pays où le seigneur des ténèbres s'est caché pendant des années, oui.

_ Mon dieu ! C'est très grave ! s'exclama Hermione, effrayée.

_ Je ne vous savais pas aussi peureuse Miss Granger.

Il souriait ironiquement. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

_ Pas... maintenant... mon... ange...mmm.

_ Si...maintenant.

Soudain l'horloge sonna 5 coup. Hermione se redressa, surprise. pare

_ Déjà 17 heures ! Je dois aller me préparer pour le bal !

Et sans attendre, elle quitta l'appartement.


	13. Le Bal de Noël

**Le Bal de Noël **

* * *

_ Cette robe bleu nuit est parfaite, songea Hermione alors qu'elle l'enfilait.

Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon souple d'où s'échappait quelques mèches ondulées. Se maquillant les yeux elle songea à ce que Snape dira. Peut être qu'il pensera qu'elle était aussi superficielle que les jeunes femmes de son âge.

Chassant ses pensées lugubres d'un geste de la main, elle sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Que fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit au bas des escaliers, Severus Snape, dans toute sa splendeur, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux légèrement raccourcis, habillait d'une manière plus distinguée que Lucius Malfoy. Il transpirait l'érotisme et la séduction et rien qu'à cette pensée, Hermione fut prise de vertige.

Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il la regarda d'une tel façon qu'elle avait l'impression qui lui faisait l'amour. Soupirant de frustration, elle prit la main qui lui tendait.

_ Tu es.. Parfaite, murmura t-il, doucereusement.

_ Toi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire... Tu n'es pas parfaite. Je voulais dire que tu étais parfait.

Ricanant doucement de sa mine effrayée, il embrassa doucement la paume sa main.

_ Nous devrions peut être y aller, dit elle en frissonnant alors qu'il continuait son manège.

En réponse, il lui suça la chair et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement.

_ Severus... arrête... Pas...ici.

_ Hum... Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Mais Il était trop tard et Hermione avait déjà le bas ventre en feu.

* * *

La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée. Et il y avait beaucoup d'invités.

Des lustres en glace s'élevaient dans les airs, des bonhommes de neige servaient des boissons, un groupe de musique animait une piste de danse lumineuse et des centaines de petites tables rondes avaient remplacé les quatre traditionnelles.

Les seules choses qui restaient inchangés étaient la table des professeurs et les douze sapins.

_ Allons nous installer.

Dès qu'ils le furent, Hermione remarqua que William Colin était accompagné d'une belle femme blonde qui paraissait bien s'amuser.

_ C'est Emily Bodrux, souffla une voix suave dans son oreille. L'assistante du secrétaire du ministre de la magie.

_ Tu penses qu'il se sert d'elle pour espionner le ministère ?

_ De toute évidence.

A cet instant, la directrice se leva de sa chaise et claqua des doigts.

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. Comme mon prédécesseur, je ne vous ennuierais pas avec des discours trop solennels. Que le festin commence !

Les tables se remplirent aussitôt de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres et Hermione ne sut quoi manger.

Alors qu'elle remplissait son assiette de dinde rôtie, de sauce onctueuse, de pommes sautées et de champignons farcies, elle vit une fourchette qui ne lui appartenait pas s'approchait de ses lèvres.

C'était celle de Snape, qui la regardait, une moue adorable au visage.

Elle déglutit et couvrit la fourchette de sa bouche. Un grognement s'échappa de lui.

Elle ne put décrocher son regard du sien, empli de désir.

étouffant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de respirer.

_ Doucement, lui dit il en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Et il retourna à son assiette.

Le repas terminé, il l'invita à danser.

_ Que vont penser tes élèves ? Demanda t-elle, sournoisement.

_ Que la terreur des cachots a bien de la chance.

Une douce musique commença et il la rapprocha de lui.

_ J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle coupe.

_ Vraiment ?

Il avait un sourcil arqué et un sourire des plus tentant. Elle eut un rire enfantin et il la fit tournoyer.

Soudain, un toussotement les arrêta net.

_ Puis je vous empruntez votre cavalière ? La mienne est partie nous chercher des verres.

C'était Colin. Severus garda son bras sur sa taille.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas l'enlever ! s'écria t-il, amusé.

_ Bien. Une...seule...danse. Articula t-il froidement.

Au même moment Emily Botrux arriva avec quatre verres. Colin en proposa un à Hermione qui l'accepta aussitôt. Elle avait tellement soif.

Dès qu'elle le but, elle se sentit étrangement ensommeillée. Elle vit alors Colin l'emportait dans une danse qui l'éloignait de Severus. Elle avait l'impression d'être saoule. Mais ça ne pouvait être le cas. Elle n'avait bu qu'un verre, n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle se retrouva soudain dans un salle vide. le professeur de charmes devant elle qui lui disait des choses qu'elle ne parvenait à comprendre.

elle se sentit plaquée contre un mur, alors que des lèvres l'embrassaient. Elle repoussa le malfaiteur mais elle était si faible. Sa robe fut relevée.

_ Non ! Non ! laissez moi tranquille !

Un hurlement résonna et un corps tomba à terre. Puis des bras forts la portèrent. Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans la chambre de Snape. Il était assis sur le lit à ses cotés et l'observait.

_ Severus... Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu as été drogué et Colin a voulu abuser de toi.

Il était furieux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ Tu m'as sauvé... Merci.

Elle était un peu choquée. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de bal.

_ Il est minuit passé. le bal vient de se terminer. Je t'ai apporté un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama que j'ai raccourci pour toi.

_ Merci. Encore une fois, répondit-elle penaude.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et se changea.

Severus n'avait pas fait de même. Il était toujours dans ses vêtements de soirée. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit et elle sentit une chaleur de confort se propageait en elle.

_ Comment peut-on être aussi attirante en pyjama ?

il avait dit ça d'une voix si basse qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

_ Cela te gène ? demanda t-elle, sérieuse.

_ Tu es si jeune.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés.

_ Deux décennies ne veulent rien dire. Surtout lorsqu'on est sorcier.

_ Oui, souffla t-il en lui massant la nuque.

_ Sauf si tu ne me désires pas, murmura t-elle tristement.

Il ricana douloureusement.

_ Rien qu'en te voyant ainsi...

Il se colla à elle et elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit sa virilité contre son ventre.

_ ...Je meurs de désir.

Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

_ J'ai envie de te toucher, te masser, te sucer...partout.

_ Severus, gémit-elle. Je...

_ Je veux t'entendre soupirer mon nom.

Sa main était descendu vers son sein et le malaxait langoureusement. Tandis que de sa bouche, il lui léchait l'oreille puis le cou. Son autre main descendit jusqu'à son intimité et la toucha à travers le vêtement. Hermione perdit, à cet instant, le support de ses jambes et se raccrocha à l'homme par les épaules.

_ J'ai envie de toi, tellement. Depuis le premier jour.

_ Severus...Moi... aussi... je...torturé, le supplia t-elle.

il eut une expression de douleur et la poussa sur le lit.

_ Tu me fais mal de désir, susurra t-il.

Il frotta doucement son entre jambe contre celle d'Hermione et eut un spasme de plaisir.

_ Je ne peux plus attendre...

_ N'attends plus !

Il pesa sur elle et lui enleva son t-shirt. Elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge et il ne put se retenir d'engloutir un de ses seins et de commencer à lui sucer les mamelons.

_ Severus ! Oui ! Je.. Ah !

Ils les endurcit avec le bout de sa langue puis recommença à les sucer.

Puis il descendit jusqu'au bas ventre et tira sur l'élastique du pyjama. Il découvrit sa culotte trempée.

il massa son intimité à travers l'habit alors qu'Hermione gémissait. Puis l'écartant du doigt, il toucha son clitoris longuement et de sa paume il le frotta.

_ Prof...Severus... viens... s'il te plait... Oh non je ne...oui...merlin...

il avait remplacé sa mains de sa bouche. Sa langue la pénétrait alors que son grand nez lui taquinait son bouton de chair. Il fit des va-et-viens et Hermione n'arriva pas à contrôler son bassin qui suivait le rythme.

_ C'est mon tour, Miss Granger.

Il se releva. La jeune femme était tellement humide que sa liqueur laissait des traces sur les draps.

Elle regarda son prédateur d'un regard frustré. Il s'était rapproché et avait ôté sa robe de soirée. Elle vit alors une bosse déformait son pantalon. Lui prenant sa main, il la posa sur cette bosse et commença à la masser.

_ Voyez vous combien je ...vous désire.

Il lui fit sortir sa virilité.

_ Sens tu combien je suis dur ? J'ai mal.

Il approcha sa verge de sa bouche.

_ sens mon désir pour toi... ouvre tes lèvres.

Surprise que cela la fasse tordre de désir, elle obéit.

_ Ouiiii, soupira t-il en avançant en elle. Il sortit et se replongea dans sa bouche.

_ Si chaude...

Il se retira et se déshabilla le regard ardent.

_ Je... vais... te... faire... mienne.

Sa voix était devenu trop rauque, et le sexe de la jeune fille tressauta.

Il pesa sur elle et l'embrassa trop lentement. Sa langue taquinait celle de son amante qui perdit de nouveau la tête.

Soudain, il la pénétra longuement. puis sortit doucement. Il refit le mouvement.

_ Oh ! Severus... plus...

Il la pénétra de nouveau et resta en elle.

_ Comme ça...

Il commença à bouger en elle. Puis se retira et se replongea.

_ Ouiii... Si humide... si étroite...

_ Encore...

_ Si mouillée... pour moi...

_ hun..

Il commença un va-et-viens lent. Puis n'y tenant plus, il accéléra la cadence.

_ Oui ! Severus ! je...hun.. vais...

Un râle lui répondit. Il la pénétrait brutalement, ne pouvant plus se contrôler.

_ Oui... Mon amour...Si étroite...

_ Ahh ! S'écria t-elle.

La sentant se resserrer autour de sa verge impressionna-ment dure, il rendit le mouvement encore plus rapide et finit par jouir, déversant sa semence en elle.

_ Enfin !

Fatigués et épanouis, ils s'endormirent aussitôt.


	14. Découverte 2

**Découverte.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée en sursaut par un claquement de porte. Alors qu'elle essayait de se rappeler la nuit dernière une cape volante noire pénétra la pièce.

_ Mc Gonagal est au courant ! Te rends tu compte ?!

_ Pardon ?

Elle était surprise et ne comprenait rien. Mais surtout elle était intimidée. Severus, habillé tout en noir, les yeux menaçant et les sourcils froncés, ressemblait trop à l'homme qui la tyrannisait. Cachant sa nudité derrière les draps, elle essaya d'attraper des vêtements au bas du lit.

_ Colin ! Elle sait qu'il prépare quelque chose ! Elle l'a engagé pour ça ! ET MAINTENANT ELLE VEUT QUE JE GARDE UN ŒIL SUR LUI ALORS QU'IL A FAILLIT TE VIOLER !

Soufflant de fureur, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Viens.

Il la conduisit jusqu'au salon la fit se rasseoir et commença à fouiller la bibliothèque.

_ Severus, demanda t-elle d'une voix timide.

_ Quoi ?

_ Que fais tu ?

_ C'est évident non ? répondit-il sarcastique.

Blessée, elle préféra ne pas répondre. Elle songea que sa nuit de rêve venait de cesser. Foutu Colin !

Severus revint vers elle un livre ouvert à la main.

_ _Securus vitas, _murmura t-il en agitant sa baguette.

Il s'affala alors à côté d'elle en soupirant.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

_ De graves choses, dit-il lentement. De très graves choses.

Il se tut un instant reprenant son souffle et se calmant. Puis le visage froid, il s'adressa à elle.

_ Il existe un maléfice nommée "Viotio". De la magie noire profonde. Les Mangemorts l'utilisaient souvent. Si Colin voulait te violer ce n'était pas seulement pour tes charmes mais pour te contrôler. En te violant il usait de ce maléfice qui te rendra aussi dévouée et soumise qu'il le voudra. Et malheureusement c'est irréversible. Tu dois savoir quelque chose d'important.

_ Quoi !?

Elle était abasourdie... Et nauséeuse.

_ Comment sais tu cela ?

_ N'oublie pas mon passée. Tu es une née-moldu. S'intéresser à toi serait un crime pour lui sauf si il le doit. Et il a parlé de pierre qu'il devrait retrouver avec l'aide adéquate avec le détraqueur...

_ Une pierre ? Quelle pierre ?

_ Aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle réprima un frisson.

_ A propos de hier s...

_ J'ai ramené tes affaires ici. Il ne sert à rien de prendre des risques. Tu habiteras chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête ce fanatique !

_ Bbb..Bien.

_ Je vais prendre un douche.

Et dans un tour-billant de cape, il disparut.


	15. Froid

**Froid.**

* * *

Le soir même, une chambre fut installée dans les appartements de Severus. Hermione se sentit plus à l'aise malgré tout. Et cette touche de délicatesse venant de l'homme si austère l'émut beaucoup.

Installée devant un feu crépitant, elle lisait L'histoire des fondateurs. Mais elle n'était guerre concentrée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que préparait ce Colin au sourire mièvre.

Il voulait une pierre. Et il pensait qu'elle pouvait l'aider à la retrouver...

Peut être s'agissait-il d'une pierre maléfique qui donnait un pouvoir illimité ?

Elle détestait ne pas savoir. Fermant d'un coup son ouvrage, elle se leva et le rangea dans sa bibliothèque. Mais la bibliothèque aménagée dans sa nouvelle chambre était trop petite et elle ne trouva pas de place. Alors qu'elle essaya de faire passer un espace entre les bouquins, un livre glissa et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

"les contes de beedle le barde" lut-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Se penchant, elle l'ouvrit dans l'intention de retrouver ce symbole que Dumbeldore y avait inscrit. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahie alors.

Elle en voulut encore plus aux Mangemorts et à leurs idées stupides et barbares.

_ Même Voldemort est mort ! Mais que veulent-ils bon sang ! songea t-elle tout haut.

Soudain elle s'arrêta, hébétée. La pierre... La mort... Nom d'un criquet !

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle s'engouffra dans le salon tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'elle atteignait le portrait elle se frappa contre un torse noir.

_ Que fais tu ?! s'écria Severus, furieux.

_ Je... Pierre ! forêt interdite ! JE dois aller là bas ! c'est urgent !

_ Calme toi ! qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Granger !

Choquée qu'il l'appelle comme cela elle retrouva un calme relatif.

_ Je sais de qu'elle pierre il parle. C'est la pierre de résurrection ! elle est dans la forêt interdite ! harry l'a laissé tomber le soir de la victoire.

_ La pierre de résurrection ? Hermione ne me dis pas que tu crois les contes pour enfants ?

_ Non ! C'est...

Elle ne voyait comment lui expliquer. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Sortant alors sa baguette d'un mouvement vif elle le stupéfixa et sortit en courant.

_ Désolé...


End file.
